The antiperspirant market and the technical and patent literature in the field of antiperspirants are dominated by products based on metal salts, for example aluminium or zirconium salts such as aluminium chloride, aluminium chlorohydrate, zirconium hydroxychloride, to name but a few, which are intended to reduce or prevent perspiration at the skin surface, particularly on the underarm.
However, doubts as to the safety in use of aluminium salts have stimulated research for alternative antiperspirant actives.
We have surprisingly found that a class of compounds, hitherto unconsidered for their effect as antiperspirant actives, in fact can exhibit remarkably good performance as antiperspirant actives, and are even compatible with known antiperspirant type formulations.